mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jawg
Jawg is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Mixels.com description The fiercely loyal and energetic leader of the Fang Gang, Jawg will stop at nothing to protect and help this quirky Mixel tribe. He's a bit of an animal, and won’t hesitate to bite intruders with those incredibly huge, fang-like teeth. Beware of Jawg! Alternative description Jawg is a fiercely loyal and animalistic Mixel and leads the Fang Gang. Nothing would stop him from protecting his tribe using his incredibly huge and indestructible teeth to bite the intruders. Personality Jawg is the epitome of a watchdog: loving to his friends, a menace to anyone who endangers them. Despite not having a heavy vocabulary, preferring to say only one word at a time and pant, bark, and laugh the rest of the time, Jawg is still a smart, if not animalistic Mixel. However, he does anger pretty easily, and is not above getting revenge when he feels wronged. Physical Appearance Jawg is mostly brown in color. He has prominent lips filled with long fangs. Two eyes rest on top of his head near a rectangular shape. His tongue is prominent and red. He has a rounded rectangular body with a darker brown section on top and rectangular shape on the sides. He has four grey legs with dark brown feet. A long dark grey tail with a brown tip is on his rear. Background Snow Half-Pipe Jawg joins Kraw, Flain, Krader, Slumbo and Flurr to go snowboarding in the Frozen Volcanoes. He mixes with Slumbo while snowboarding. Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness He appears at the end eating all of the hamlogna sandwiches that have come out of the conveyer belt, much to the disappointment of Zaptor. Fang Gang Log Toss He and Chomly play log toss and he beats him. They then accidentally hit a log on Flain and Slumbo's heads. They burn their log and Chomly and Jawg trick them by mixing them which is a murp. They then use them as a log. Elevator Jawg is another attendant to Balk's party. Mixed Up In Epic Comedy Adventure, Jawg is one of the Mixels attending the Mix Festival, who gets zombified by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer. In Murp Romp, Jawg is seen being slimed by the Glurt/Scorpi Murp. Relationships Other Fang Gangsters Jawg and Chomly seem to be friends. He and Gobba are neutral. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters Neutral so far. Electroids Zaptor might not like him because '''Jawg '''ate his Hamlogna Sandwiches. Flexers Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Jawg is released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41514 and contains 61 pieces. Jawg's in-booklet code is LO1NG7OOTH, which is LongTooth when decoded. Trivia *His name is a play on the words "jaw" and "dog". ** He is so far the only known Mixel whose name begins with "J". *Like Glurt, he is very similar to a dog. **He also bears shocking resemblance to Japanese pop culture icon Domo, due to both of them having eight teeth and having brown skin/fur. ***His design also slightly resembles Gnaw from Awesomenauts. *He loves Hamlogna Sandwiches, similar to Zaptor. *He is the leader of the Fang Gang. However, in Epic Comedy Adventures, he's the only leader that didn't join the other leaders. Instead, it was Gobba. * Being a Series 2 Mixel, he appeared in 5 out of 10 episodes so far (tied with Gobba and Kraw). His absences were Wrong Colors, Nixel "Mix Over", Bar B Cubes, Vaudeville Fun, and High Five. Gallery Set Jawg.png Jawg Bag.jpg Glurt and Jawg LEGO.jpg Jawg lego.png Drawing.jpg AniJawg.PNG JangBricksJawg.png Brown Collection.png Jawg Front.png Jawg Back.png Artwork Fang gang.jpg Sledding time.png Jawg Bio.jpg Sledding Mixels.jpg Scared Mixels.jpg Snow Half-Pipe.jpg Hamlogna....png|Hamlogna... No Log Toss.jpg Fang Gang Log Toss.jpg Yummy Hamlogna Mountain!.jpg|Zaptor, while you close your eyes, let me eat that. Jawg smile.jpg Happy Jawg.png Just a Murp, Jawg, and... chopped down trees..PNG Slobber.jpg|JAWG WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SCREEN? Screw the log police.jpg|Jawg is upset Slumbo and Jawg.png Hi Jawgy Wawgy!.jpg|Cute Jawgy! KreepyOldMan.png|Jawg when unmixable Floating Jawg.jpg|Jawg is floating! Jawg Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Frontjawg.PNG SideJawg.png jaw_thumb.png WowJawg.jpg ISayWeTricksEm.jpg Eyayayayaeb.jpg PARTY!.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes Jawlk.png|with Balk Slawg.PNG|With Slumbo Jawnk.PNG|With Lunk Murps LEGO Mixes FlurrJawgLEGO.jpg|With Flurr ChomlyJawgLEGO.jpg|With Chomly JawgTentroLEGO.jpg|With Tentro JawgBalkLEGO.jpg|With Balk Murps SlumboJawgLEGO.jpg|With Slumbo LunkJawgLEGO.jpg|With Lunk GobbaJawgLEGO.jpg|With Gobba JawgKrawLEGO.jpg|With Kraw Category:Fang Gang Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Dog like mixels Category:Fangs Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Mixels with jaws Category:More than two legs Category:Non jointed tails Category:Shortest mixels Category:Leaders Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Speed Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Brown Category:Series two